Just What the Doctor Ordered/Transcript
is still the middle of the night. When James starts the mission, Joey calls James. JOEY: Hey, I heard that a bunch of FFUB soldiers are heading out of their base on Doxon Island to Feldis. Who knows what they’re gonna do. JAMES: It’ll be an FFUB ambush. They’re heading out now? JOEY: Leaving Doxon Island and crossing into Jaolin Township as we speak. They’re passing the power grid. JAMES: Better intercept the convoy before they reach Feldis then. the player does not intercept the convoy (which has a couple of [[FFUB Armored Personnel Carriers|APCs] and many foot soldiers), the convoy will head out of Zenwood, through Lonshan and to Feldis. If the convoy reaches Feldis the mission ends in failure.] player intercepts the convoy and defeats all soldiers. There are about 20 or 30 FFUB soldiers. James sounds out of breath. He calls Joey. JAMES: Joey. The convoy’s taken out. JOEY: Awesome! You know you’ll have to head to Doxon Island soon, head deep into the old power plant where the FFUB set up, and take them all down. JAMES: Okay, THAT’S gonna be the toughest thing I’ve ever done. That place is under 24/7 surveillance, fully locked down, and armed to the max. There have got to be over a thousand FFUB soldiers there. JOEY: They probably used the old caverns underneath Doxon Island, underneath the old power plant, to maximize their base, too. It’ll be tough, but it might have to be soon. JAMES: We’ll see. I’ll need plenty of rest then. JOEY: Rest is just what the doctor ordered. screen fades out to black and when it reappears, a cutscene is playing. James is laying in his bed in his apartment when the camera pans closer to James’ head. It zooms in on his forehead and blurs out, and when it reappears James is standing on Joey’s rooftop. It is still night and pouring rain, with some thunder and occasional lightning. JAMES: Joey? James says this, his voice echoes through the speakers, as if it were a dream, which it is. But this doesn’t happen when James speaks anymore after this. JAMES: No answer. Hey, what’s that in the sky?? camera pans and zooms in on a massive lime green glowing alien tower, in Downtown. The tower is super tall and skinny, and at the top is a giant propeller blade spinning at a fast speed. Also, up there is a giant force field and some alien-like devices. James gets closer to the tower and as he gets closer, he starts to get weaker. His energy gets depleted little by little and he falls to the ground (he is on a rooftop). must use his Aura Zoom to take out the four generators up there from a distance. Each generator must be taken out from a certain angle. When the generators are out, the force field deactivates. James gets closer to the tower. The tower is over the BioLynk wreckage. When he begins to climb it, he slips off and falls to the ground, where aliens start to attack him. James must fight off a good 20 aliens and the final alien he defeats drops a device. James puts the device on his wrist and he can now climb the tower without slipping off. is a balcony-like structure about halfway up the tower. James takes a break from climbing the tower and jumps onto the balcony, where he is attacked by about 15 more aliens. When the aliens are defeated the balcony begins to shake, and James must quickly grab onto the tower and start climbing it again. Once James grabs onto the tower, the balcony falls off and lands on the street below, where it causes major damage. When James gets to the top he must avoid getting hit by the propeller. Getting hit will result in instant death. In the center of the area is a tall structure with an engine on top. must take out the engine without getting struck by the propeller to stop the propeller. When the propeller stops, more aliens spawn and James must take out all 20 of them. After James takes out all the aliens, the tower begins to shake, rumble, and fall. James starts falling toward the ground, too, and then the screen fades out. When it reappears James is still laying in his bed. He quickly opens his eyes. It was all a nightmare. JAMES: Guess that was all just a nightmare. Well, it’s over now. Back to the real world, I guess. gets out of his bed and climbs out the window, leaving his apartment. The weather is the same as in the dream. The mission ends here. Navigation Category:Story Mission transcripts (Shattered)